5050100 Seddie Word Challenge
by Hope Seddie
Summary: SeddieBenett's 100 Seddie Word Challenge.  x3 Enjoy!  xD and please review!  xP
1. Chapter 1

**YOOGEUN MOOGEUN~~~ sorry, i recently got the KPOP Fever, thanks to my friend telling me about SHINee's Key bungee jumping and stuff. it took me 1 week to watch 3 SHINee shows! :O anywayz, i'm a Shawol now. :D WATCH SHINee's HELLO BABY! you will not regret it! 3 ohkay, back on topic. this might suck? idk, i had no idea what an aardvark was. anywayz, this is SeddieBenett's 100 Seddie Word Challenge. Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I'd own SHINee too.**

* * *

><p>AARDVARK<p>

Sam's POV

"Ohkay class, so, as you can see in the picture, we'll be learning about an Aardvark. Now, what is an Aardvark, you hooligans may ask, well, it's a..." Mr. Howard droned on and on about this weird creature. Beside me, sat my cute hot boyfriend, Freddork. Hey, even if we're dating, I can still use nicknames on him! Bored outta my wits, I decided to text him.

(A/N: These are text messages, bold is Sam and normal is Freddie.)

**'Sup Fredgeek?**

Hey, you know, I'd appretiate it if you stopped calling me names!

**Yeah, I know, but even if we're dating, I'm still calling you names! :D**

Blonde-Headed Demon!

**... I WILL KILL YOU.**

Oh really? Wil you kill your own boyfriend.

**I might...**

Ooh! I'm scared!

**:P**

"Sam! Freddie! Are you texting in my class?" Mr. Howard questioned.

Freddie looked pretty scared but eh, this ain't the first time I've gotten into trouble.

"Yeap," I replied casually.

"Come up here and read us your text messages, or I'll read it for you!"

I walked up in front of the class and started reading.

"'Sup Fredgeek?" I started.

"Hey, you know, I'd appretiate it if you stopped calling me names!" Freddichini continued.

"Yeah, I know, but even if we're- oh my gosh," I gasped.

"What?" Mr. Howard demanded.

"Uh... Nothin'! May I, uh, go to the nurse? I have a headache,"

"Fine! Fredward, go with her!"

Outside, Freddie stopped me and said, "What up? Why did you stop?"

"Uh, Dork? Remember? No ones knows we're dating again. We broke up, and Carly like spread the news, and I reeaaally don't want the school bugging us about our relationship again,"

"You. Have an excellent point Puckett. But since you faked a headache, you wanna make out?"

"Awh Fredwad... Sure,"

With that, we ran to some deserted place in school.

* * *

><p><strong>ohkay kill me would'cha? I just re-read this and it's freaking ridiculous! T-T heh, I hope I can post one everyday yea? PLEASE REVIEW! and read my other fanfics too! :3 thanks! ^-^ ~Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong Ring Diggi Diggi Diggi Ding Ding~ Ring Ding Dong by SHINee 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**kya~~~ Ring Ding Dong is so nice~~~~ heh, Lucifer too! ohkay sorry, i could think of much for this, and sorry for not uploading. i know, i said i'll try to upload a new story everyday. SORRY! I forgot... SORRRYYY! DONT KILL ME.**

**Disclaimer: Hello, Hello, I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>AIRPORT<p>

Sam's POV

Hm, ohkay, I'm in the airport now. Melanie decided to come back home from her fancy boarding school during their holidays... And Freddie's with me! He finally believed that I really had an identical twin sister! Anyway, we were waiting somewhere near the belt thingy where people collect their luggages **(A/N: I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS. :O)**.

"So, last time, when Melanie came, when I took her to a dance, that was really her and not you?" Freddork asked, somehow, still unsure about this whole thing.

"Geez, Frednub, how many times have I said it? Yes! I would have never danced with you, last time." I replied, really annoyed. It's bad enough that Melanie's coming back home for the week, and now my boyfriend doesn't believe me?

"SAM! FREDDIE! HEY GUYS!" A high-pitched scream snapped me outta my thoughts. Geez, I still want to hear over the age of sixty ohkay? And yes, it was Mels.

"Hey Melanie. Mom couldn't come today cos she and her new boyfriend are in New York. For some convention..." I replied, with a bored tone.

"Oh. Where's Carly?" Melanie asked.

"Carly's busy with her new boyfriend Karl. He seems nice, but I don't think their relationship is gonna last..."

"So do you think your relationship with Freddie is gonna last?" Melanie teased.

"Mel, you're lucky I didn't bring my giant fork along. Do you need me to stab you in the eye? Of course our relationship is gonna last! We love each other!"

"We sure do!" Freddie replied, kindda awkwardly, since he kindda thought I was Melanie the last time they met. And to prove it, he leaned down to kiss me.

"Ohkay, I get it. Thanks for the PDA by the way.. Urgh.." Melanie replied, disgusted.

"What's wrong? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, Sam, if you remember, I'm in an ALL GIRLS boarding school? There're no guys in a mile there! Excluding our freakish teachers..."

"Oh... Right right... I forgot."

"Anyway, um, are you sending me home?"

"Nope, sorry Mels, Freddie and I are going on a date after this, but Freddie's willing to lend you his car if you can drive."

"I am?" Fredweird asked. For a reply, I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. "Oof, ohkay, I am."

"It's ohkay guys, I'll just take a cab home," Mel replied. With that, she left. Finally! Peace at last.

"So, where do you wanna go? I don't remember planning to go on a date with you today," Fredwad teased.

"I had to get away from her. Did you see how high her voice had gone? If I went home with her, I could've died!" I complained. "Anyway, why not we go eat some ice cream and catch a movie?"

"Sounds like a date to me. But what ice cream would you wanna eat?"

"Jerry and Ben's!" It's my favourite ice cream shop. Forever and always.

"Ohkay ohkay, and what movie?"

"Hm, you choose geek!"

"Urgh. Hm, how about... About... Dancing Maniac 2?"

"I thought you hated dance?"

"I do, but don't you love dancing? And I heard you've been dying to watch it,"

"Yeap! Sure have. Anway, enough with the chit chat. LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>ohkay, I wrote this somewhere around midnight, so my brain ain't functioning properly anymore. keke. Listen to Hello by SHINee! ohkay sorry, I just really like their songs. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**heheh thank God that I actually remembered to upload on time x) who's gonna watch Jennette's UStream? xDDDDD kya~ Taemin is sho cute! x3**

* * *

><p>ARTIST<p>

Freddie's POV

How is it like having an artist as a girlfriend? Well, it's pretty darn good! I remember when she was still in Troubled Waters... She had painted a hand showing the letter 'L'. At first, I thought it meant 'Loser' but she said it meant 'Love', cos she didn't like drawing hearts.

She always draw many portraits of me, and some of her, for me to keep in my room. And when I participated alongside her in a comic strip contest, we won! It's great having an artist as a girlfriend. And, during Valentines Day, she's ohkay if I don't give her jewelery. She likes it when I give her chocolate and art supplies. Art supplies are much cheaper than jewelery! She's different from other girls and I love that. At least she's not like a girl I dated, Jennise, who only cared about jewelery. Do you know how much money I spent on her? My mum nearly went berserk!

Anyway, another plus side of having an artist as a girlfriend is that she helps me decorate my room so that it doesn't seem so dorky or nerdy anymore. Majority of the decorations in my house are her paintings too! They're works of art that can be sold for alot of money, but she gave it to me! Me! My mum has finally accepted the fact that I love Sam and I'll never break up with her. The good thing is, she loves Sam's paintings. At least she likes something about Sam..

Besides, being a skilled artist, she can dance really well too! Have you seen her at the beauty pageant? Yes, I didn't go, but I saw it on TV and she was amazing! She's like the most amazing dancer ever seen! And whenever we're alone, she'll show me some of her dancing skills and I gotta say, there's no one that can beat her.

Sam's just an amazing girl. She's like the perfect girlfriend! Not too demanding, wanting gifts everytime she visits, not too girly and not like those girls who pretend to be someone they're not.

* * *

><p><strong>um, is this weird? idk, I'm a girl, and I was trying to write it in a guy's POV... x\<strong> **and i realised i forgot to add something; PLEASE REVIEW! even if it's a simple 'good job' it's nice. :) and maybe check out my other stories? o.O**


	4. Chapter 4

**AH! MIANHAMIDA! sorry! forgot to update yesterday! I was trying to sleep early so I could wake up on time to catch Jennette McCurdy's UStream. x) um, this story is just WEIRD to me... T-T**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, I could just talk to Jennette in person... Instead of having to wake up freaking early to watch her UStream. But it was worth it. x)**

* * *

><p>BABY<p>

Sam's POV

Baby. That's the nickname Freddie always calls me. Although I say I hate it, and that it sounds so girlish and cliche, the truth is, I really love it and he knows it. But of course, if he ever dared call me 'Baby' in front of others, he's jaw would meet a friend of mine, my fist. But why do I like being called 'Baby'? Here's my story.

A baby is someone takes care of, just like how Freddie takes care of me. And since I was little, I've always been the one taking care of others. When I was really little, I had to take care of Melanie, because she had some sort of illness. And when my dad left, I had to take care of my mum. She was crying almost everyday, having sleepness nights, throwing fits, drinking ALOT of beer. It's hard. I had to take care of myself, no one ever did it for me. Even when I met Carly. Everytime Carly broke up with some guy, I had to be the one to comfort her and everything. When I broke up with Pete, her reaction was just 'Oh, I'm so sorry,". And don't even get me started on Spencer! Carly and I always have to take care of him! And I thought he was the adult; the guardian.

It was only when I started dating Freddie that I felt someone actually cared about me. Someone was willing to protect me and lend a listening ear when I was upset. It's nice to have him around. The way he takes care of me is like how a dad would take care of his baby; teaching her right from wrong, trying to stop her when she almost does bad things... It's really nice and I love being Freddie's baby.

* * *

><p><strong>WAH! I think this is reedeeculous... T-T have a nice day! (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**~Noona Neomu Yeoppo~ Ohkay I'm sorry, that's the chorus of Replay. :3 ohkay, anyway, couldn't think much for this chapter. Sorry, it's like 12:50 am here, and I woke up pretty early, so my brain isn't really functioning properly... :\ anyways, enjoy! x)**

**Disclaimer: ylraCi nwo ton od I (read it backwards)**

* * *

><p>BALL<p>

Sam's POV

Freddie and I were at Dave Copper's magic show. I don't really fancy magic, but Freddo here, does. So, being his awesome, nice and sweet girlfriend, I decided to accompany him.

"Ohkay! Anyone in the audience would like to volunteer? Or no wait, tell you what, imma throw this ball and whoever catches it, C'MON UP ON STAGE!" He scream. Geez, you do know you have a mic right? So when you scream, it literally turns me ALMOST deaf. With that, Dave Copper turned around and tossed this huge beach ball to the audience. Some nerds and geeks who were huge fans of him were standing up, hoping to catch it. But none of them got it. You know who got it? Yeap, yours truly, me, Samantha Anne Puckett.

"C'mon up here lovely lady!" Dave Copper invited. I reluctantly moved from my comfortable spot beside Freddork up on stage.

"And, did you come here by yourself?" He asked.

"No, I came here with my boyfriend, Freddie," I replied. It was obvious that I was bored.

"Well, why not we invite him up here!"

Fredwad, the geeky magician fan, was estatic. He jumped from his seat and ran down to the stage.

"So, what magic shall we do on the lovely couple?" Dave Copper asked the crowd.

"Whatever, just let me go quickly," I mumbled under my breath. Hm, it looks like he didn't hear it. Somehow the crowd kept shouting 'KNIFE THROWING!' Wait. What the fudge? Knife throwing? Are they trying to get us killed?

"Knife throwing it is!" Dave confirmed. Oh no, this is not good. "I shall strap the couple on this lovely board, and throw knives around their figure!"

Ohkay, this guy is losing his MIND! What is wrong with him? He's glad I'm in a good mood today, or his foot would've already been in his mouth. I was still scared though. What if this psycho really stabs me with a knife? Who knows? That man could be careless! As we were strapped on the board, I whispered quitely to Freddio. "Freddie, I'm scared,"

"It's ohkay Sam, I'm here and nothing's gonna happen to you," He replied. Then, he reached for my hand. Strangely enough, I felt so safe and secure with him.

FINALLY! That stupid magic show was over! And no, Fredgeek and I didn't get hurt at all... Freddie always makes me feel safe. I just feel so safe with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, is this chapter good? :P but don't get me wrong, I LOVE MAGICIANS! kekeke they're so ahmazing :P It's really cool kekeke Please review! :)))) Didn't really use much of the word given. I'm sorry! I can't think right now! T-T<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Lolx, sorry, kindda had a writer's block for this one.. :\ actually, I usually get writer's block for almost everything. Cos I'm only 13, in a girls' school and I've never dated anyone. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE LOVE STORIES! :OOOO nah, just kidding. xP**

**Disclaimer: If I own iCarly, I wouldn't be typing this on a 5-year-old laptop. -.-**

* * *

><p>BEACH<p>

A/N: These are gonna be text messages kay? **Bold is Sam **and _Italics is Freddie._

_Hello Princess Puckett!_

**What do you want Freddifer?**

_Oh, nothing, I just thought y'know... Since we've been dating for more than three months, it's almost our hundreth day kiss!_

**Hundreth day kiss? You really believe in this kind of stuff? One word for ya. DORK.**

_Hey! Carly believes in it too! And it's nice, don't cha think? _

**Oh whatever, with or without the hundreth day kiss, you know I still love you.**

_But it would be nice to be able to kiss my girlfriend on the hundreth day we've been together!_

**Fine, oh fine. Where do you want our hundreth day kiss to be at? See what you do to me? You make me such a softie.**

_But only to me, right? _

**Whatever. Now give me a venue! I ain't choosing it for you!**

_Where do you want it to be, my dear Baby Sam?_

**Watch it Frednub! And I don't know? The beach?**

_Haha, the beach? What are we? Some romance movie lead?_

**HEY! I told you not to ask me! I can't think of a thing. I just think it's sweet and romantic!**

_Fine, fine, fine. Beach it is, when do you want me to pick you up?_

**Um, Imma meet you there?**

_No way! That's not cliche! Since you chose such a cliche location, I wanna make it as cliche as possible! Me bringing you flowers and a corsage..._

**FREDWARD! I AM NOT A GIRLY GIRL. I DO NOT, REPEAT NOT, NEED A CORSAGE.**

_Aha! You said nothing about the flowers!_

**Well, I kindda like flowers...**

_Awh, is my Baby Princess Puckett a bit of a girly girl?_

**Hey! I was born a girl! I can't do anything about that, can I?**

_Fine, so do you still want me to pick you up?_

**Nah, just meeting up at the beach will do!**

_Great! Can't wait Princess!_


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY BURSDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BURSDAY TO YOU! MAKE A WISH!**

**Disclaimer: I, Hope, unfortunately and probably won't ever own iCarly. T-T**

* * *

><p>BIRTHDAYS<p>

Freddie's POV

Hey yo! Guess what? What you say? Well I say, that Sam and Melanie's birthday is coming soon! Sam says that Melanie is 'unfortunately' coming back, cos it's their holidays there.. What school is she in? Everyone knows that we have Summer holidays! Not somewhere in between Summer and Autumn! Anyways, Sam says she'll most probably be spending the day tagging along when Mrs. Puckett goes shopping to buy Melanie a birthday present. But what she doesn't know is, Carly and I have planned a surprise for them!

And we have it all planned out! On the eve of Sam's (and Melanie's) birthday, Carly will tell both of them to come to her apartment to film an iCarly segment. And when they come, we're gonna lock the door and hide. Because Sam's probably gonna be all upset, she'd most probably knock the door down. Yes, Spencer is willing to let Sam destroy the door to his apartment for the sake of giving Sam another birthday surprise. Then, well, the party just continues! And, nearing the end, Spence has rigged a confetti canon to shoot confetti at the twins, and they'll have to make a speach. All I'm hoping is the confetti canon doesn't burst out in flames...

-NEW SCENE-

Ohkay! The day is here! Carly just told me Sam's really annoyed, and so is Melanie, cos Mrs. Puckett is running around, squealing at the clothes Melanie tries on, embarrassing them terribly. So, they're coming soon! And all the party decorations are done! Everyone's here! Gibby, Tasha, Valerie (Yes, Valerie has become our friend now), Jonah (Him too), Jake, Wendy and many many others.

"All I'm saying is Mom really shouldn't squeal! I mean it's ohkay for a teen to squeal, but a lady as old as her?" We heard Sam's voice. They're close!

"I know Sam, but you really shouldn't have run to the nearest convience store, bought some duct tape and taped her mouth with it!" Can a higher pitched voice. That has to be Melanie.

"Whatever,"

With that, the door burst open.

"SURPRISEEEEEE!" We shouted.

The twins were shocked.

"Freddie, did you do this for me?" Sam asked.

"Woah! I really don't know anyone here!" Melanie commented.

"We sure did! Oh, and Melanie, it's ohkay, many of us have heard or you," Carly replied.

So, the party just went on, being a normal birthday party. Yes, we're not the best party planners, sue us. And now, it's time for the birthday girls to give a speach!

"Attention everybody! Now it's time for Miss Sam and Melanie Puckett to give their birthday speach!" Gibby announced.

Sam was first, "Ohkay, hi all. I'm sure this birthday speach idea came from my hot geeky boyfriend Freddie. But anyway, I know this is gonna sound so cliche and everything, but I would like to thank everybody who planned this birthday party for the two of us. Especially after such a suckish day today... Um, I don't know what to say, so Imma let Mels do the talking,"

"So, I'd really like to thank you all for coming, even though I don't really know you guys. I seem to have a vauge memory of Gibby and Tasha from my last visit. And Wendy too. Thanks guys! And especially, thanks to Carly and Freddie, my really good friends. Even though Freddie didn't believe that I was Sam's twin sister the last time I visited. Thanks guys!"

So, the party was the success! Thank me, thank me. Haha, nah, thank Carls and everyone who help out too!

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! It's for Sam and Melanie's bursday! x))))))<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**lolx. Sorry for not updating yesterday... Mianhe. I was kindda sick.. Had flu and everything. T-T um, I hope this story is good? Lolx. ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN iCARLY. MIANHE**

* * *

><p>BREAKFAST<p>

Sam's POV

Hm, my lovely boyfriend, Freddork, is still asleep, maybe I should make him breakfast? Hey! Don't judge me! I can cook just as well as I can't eat ohkay? I'm a great cook! But usually, I'm just too lazy to cook. Anyway, what should I cook for Frednub? Bacon? Pie? Ham Sandwich? Ramen? Patbingsoo**(A/N: Sorry, I was watching SNSD Hello Baby today :3 Patbingsoo is something like Ice Kachang -for those in Singapore or Malaysia or idk- it's basically shaved ice with toppings :))**? Ohkay, so maybe I'm naming what I wanna eat now, but hey! A cook can be hungry too, can't she?

Anyways, since it's Spring, I decided to make Patbingsoo and an extra extra large ham sandwich for me and a normal ham sandwich for Freddie. Yes, Freddie doesn't eat much, that I know. I tried to turn on the ice shaving machine thingy, whatever it's called, but it won't work! What is this? Oh no wait, it wasn't plugged in **(A/N: keke I got this idea from SHINee Hello Baby when Taeminnie Oppa didn't plug in the rice cooker when wanting to cook rice [; )**! Ohkay, now I just feel dumb.

After scattering ice literally EVERYWHERE for like 10 minutes, I finally managed to complete my delicious delicious Patbingsoo! Now time for the ham sandwiches. Oh no wait, I should've made the ham sandwiches first shouldn't I? Now the Patbingsoo's just gonna melt! **(A/N: Kekeke idea also gotten from SHINee Hello Baby when our dear Dubu Oppa was cooking for sweet Yoogeun :3) **Eh, I'll just put this in the freezer. No biggie.

Ohkay! Ham sandwich time! I cut five big slices of ham and placed them on my bread. Yes, I love ham, problem? I started adding lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and whatever normal human beings add **(A/N: Sorry for so many A/Ns! :OO but I don't really eat sandwiches, unless you count Subway, so I don't really know whats in one. :\ )**. And I did the same for Fredweird. Except, I used only three slices of thinly sliced ham for his.

Soon, Freddifer woke up.

"Sam! Is this sandwich for me?" He said as he picked up his ham sandwich.

"Yeap! And that's not all! I made Patbingsoo!"

"Patbingsoo? Isn't that thing really hard to make?"

"Dork, it's just shaved ice with toppings, is that really hard to make?"

"Fine, be like that, I'm just gonna enjoy this ham sandwich first,"

After eating his ham sandwich, and praising me -what did I tell ya? I'm a good cook aren't I?-, he moved on to his Patbingsoo.

Freddie's POV

Isn't Sam like the perfect girlfriend? I mean, she isn't some gentle freak that acts cute just to get your attention and that girl can cook! She's the best girlfriend I ever had!

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENTZ! I WANT COMMENTZ! Zombies want brains but I want reviewssss! xP<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYLO DEAR DEAR AWESOME READERS! :3 kekeke couldn't think of much for this one, but please enjoy! :) gah, SNSD saying ddulli ddulli ddulli ddulli to Kyungsan is still stuck in my head. T-T It's Hello Baby (: and ddulli means shake, so when they say that, Kyungsan will shake his head (he's only 10/11 months old) i love Hello Baby! Esp SHINee! Saranghae, SHINee Oppa!^^**

**Disclaimer: ddulli ddulli ddulli ddulli, I don't own iCarly, and I'm telling Kyungsan to shake his head. x)**

* * *

><p>BULLY<p>

Carly's POV

The first thing people think of when they hear Sam's name is bully. She's not exactly a bully, is she? I mean, she can be rough, mean, unpredictable, but if you took the time to get close to her, you'd know that she's actually kind at heart!

Ohkay, call me crazy, I don't care. But I remember, once, when we saw a poor little kitten being abused by some psycho freak, Sam actually went up to him, gave him a kick and immediately picked up the little kitten. At that time, we were going for our double dates. But Sam didn't care anymore. She insisted that we bring that poor kitten to an animal shelter or something. Sam has a heart! She just doesn't show it often!

But don't ask me why she isn't always kind around everyone she meets. I've asked her before. And you know her reply? "I am always nice around the people I meet! I mean, not nice nice, but nice, at least I don't beat them up when I just see them!" Yeap, that's Sam for ya. If she doesn't beat you up when she sees you, consider yourself lucky.

You know Freddie? Yeah, Sam used to tease him, torture him? And everything, but now that she's dating him, she's been really nice to him! I mean, she doesn't hit his face as regular as before, and she's been trying to refrain from calling him nicknames... If she wants to change, she can change.

Speaking of bullying, I still wonder why she always beats Gibby up.. I mean, has she seen him anywhere before? Has he done anything to offend her? All these questions will go unanswered until we reach into the partially scary mind of Samantha Tiffany Puckett.

* * *

><p><strong>lolx, I just gave Sam a new middle name. Since I can't find their full names(if anyone has a link, please give it to me!), I like to give them different middle names. Her middle name is after Tiffany Hwang of SNSD. x3 REVIEW! PLEASE! CHAEBAL! (at least I think that's how you spell it. x))<strong>


End file.
